


When It Melts

by Somethingorwhatever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When it melts, I'll give you what you want."</p><p> </p><p>a blurb basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Melts

She looked beautiful to him like this. Hair mussed, body covered in a light sheen of sweat, and core dripping like there was no tomorrow.  
 He reached into the bowl next to him and took out a single piece of ice. Waving it in front of her eyes in a tantalizing manner he grinned as he watched her eyes widen. Her mouth would’ve dropped as well, but due to the bandana tied across it, it couldn’t. 

He carefully placed the edge of it onto her body, just below the dip of her collarbone, and dragged it down her body slowly. 

“I’ll give you what you want as soon as it melt.” He spoke slowly as goosebumps rose in the wet wake left by the ice cube. Her eyes narrowed as he smirked. If she wasn’t gagged she’d say something along the lines of ‘fuck you’ or ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’. He almost untied the gag just so he could hear her say that. 

He left the ice right on her navel and then reached for a second one, chuckling when he heard a protesting noise coming from her. He said nothing though, as he traced it up her slit, watching the muscles in her thighs tense as she tried to close her legs. She then rolled her eyes, huffing through her nose, most likely remembering the spreader that was keeping her legs apart. He grinned a shit eating grin as he pushed the ice into her hot core. A moan was heard as the muscles in her stomach and thighs clenched once more as she instinctively went to close her legs. 

“I changed my mind,” He shrugged. “I’ll give you what you want when that piece of ice melts.” He grinned. He sat back and watched her writhe and sigh. She looked fucking gorgeous like this. After a minute, he stood and walked over to his desk, grinning when he heard an exasperated grunt come from her. 

“Relax babe. I’m not leaving you. I’m just grabbing my camera.” He smiled as he waved his camera. Her eyes widened as he his quick strides brought him over to her in a matter of seconds. Crouching down, he held the old polaroid camera to his eye, looking through it at his beautiful girlfriend. The dim light hit her body just right and the melted ice was flowing in streams down her her stomach. The only thing wrong with the picture were the mean eyes she was giving him, but that was all resolved with a quick press to her clit with the pad of his thumb. Quickly, he took the shot of her with her legs spread wide open, hands tied up above her head, and her back arching. 

The flash went off and the picture slowly printed. Soon he was shaking it slowly as she gave him eyes that were most likely damning him to hell. He moved up in between her legs and supported his weight on his left arm while holding the picture with right. 

“Now you see,” He spoke in low voice. Her eyes were on fire as he brought the picture closer to her face. “This is you. You look fucking gorgeous, you see? You know I have others like this right? I’ve got videos and pictures. Everything and now I’m get the pleasure of adding this to the rest of them.” He leaned down and kissed her nose. “I love you.” 

Then he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, “Now that the ice has melted, tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”


End file.
